The Mt Dew Chronicles
by Mt. Dew Brigade
Summary: What happens when two Mt. Dew crazed girls and their friends meet the Star Wars cast? Massive insanity! First two chapters parody the 5th and 6th Star wars movies. Last two chapters starts an epic adventure due to the events in the first two chapters.
1. Mt Dew Hyperness

***~Mt. Dew Hyperness~***

All characters owned by George Lucas, except for Sabra, and me. We own ourselves. We do not own Carrie, Erica, and Stephanie...one of their multiple personalities own them.  Oh, we drank about four cans of Mt. Dew when we wrote this so take pity on us.

**While training to be a Jedi, Luke had a vision that Han, Chewie, Leia, and C3PO were in trouble. Luke left Degoba and went to Cloud City. There, he found Darth Vader. This is what really happened**

**Luke and Darth Vader are about to fight when Kirsten walks into the room.**

**Kirsten (in an annoying voice): **HI!!!!!!! Who are you? My name is Kirsten, and I had a lot of Mt. Dew before I came here and I was looking for the bathroom, so I asked this one dude in a white plastic suit and he told me to go to the third door on the right, and I did and now I'm here and I said "Hi!!! Who are you? My name is Kirsten, and I had a lot of Mt. Dew before I came here and I was looking for a bathroom, so I asked this one dude in a white plastic suit and he told me to go to the third door on the right, and I did and now I'm here" and I said-

**Darth Vader: **Shutup! I heard that already!****

**Darth Vader is about to strangle Kirsten when Sabra walks into the room.**

**Sabra: **Helloooooo! Who are you? Where am I? What's going on? Bangs on Darth Vader's helmet. Why are you wearing a mask? I'm CONFUSED!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, My name is Sabra.

**Darth Vader: **There are TWO of you?****

**Sabra:** YUP!

**Luke:** Who are you?

**Kirsten:** Hi!!!!!!!!!!!! What's your name? My name is Kirsten and-

**Darth Vader found a roll of duct tape and taped Kirsten's mouth shut.**

**Kirsten: **Mphhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Phmhphhhhhhh!!!!!!****

**Darth Vader: **FINALLY!!!!!!!****

**Kirsten (ripping off the tape): **OWWWWWW!!!!!!! Sob Why would you do such a thing? Sob I'mtellingmy MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! ****

**Darth Vader (trying to comfort Kirsten before she blows up the place):** Shhhhhh!!!! Don't cry! I didn't mean to hurt you!****

**Kirsten (still crying): **sob No, you are doing that just so you can fight with that cute guy over there. (Points to Luke)****

**Luke: **Uhhhhh....... thanks, I guess.****

**Sabra: **But young Obi-Wan Kenobi is a lot hotter!!!! 

**Kirsten: **Iknow!!!!!!! Starts to drool. Obi-Wan is so hot!

**Luke starts to cry.**

**Darth Vader: **Luke, don't we have to fight?****

**Luke (stops crying): **Oh yeah, that's why I'm here. Luke gets out lightsaber and lights it. Darth Vader does the same.****

**Kirsten:** WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GOTTA GET THE POPCORN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Kirsten digs into her purse, roughly the size of a VCR, and gets out two bags of microwavable popcorn.**

**Kirsten:** Now where is a microwave?????? **Kirsten digs into her purse and pulls out a microwave, already plugged in and ready to cook.**

**Luke:** I'm not gonna ask.

A loud ding is heard.

**Kirsten:** OOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! THE POPCORN'S DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** Takes first bag out and puts in the second bag. When the second bag was done, Kirsten pulled out two lawn chairs from her purse. Kirsten and Sabra sat down and started to eat their popcorn.**

**Darth Vader: **Can we now start the fight???

**Kirsten: **NO!!!!!!!!!! We gotta get something to drink. You don't want us to choke on our popcorn, do you??

**Darth Vader (under breath): **Actually, I hoped you would. ****

**Kirsten gets two cans of Mt. Dew out of her purse.**

**Sabra: **MT. DEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE MY MT. DEW!!!!!!****

**Luke: **Oh no! Uses the Force to grab both cans of the beloved Mt. Dew.****

**Sabra and Kirsten: **NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ****

**Kirsten: **NOT OUR MT. DEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****

**Sabra: **WE'LL DIE IF WE DON'T HAVE OUR MT. DEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****

**Kirsten (waves hand): **You will give us the Mt. Dew.****

**Luke: **No.****

**Kirsten (waves hand again): **You WILL give us the Mt. Dew.****

**Luke: **NO!!!!!!

**Sabra: **I don't think that it'll work, Kirsten. They are Jedi, you know.****

**Kirsten: **It was worth a shot. Gets two more cans of Mt. Dew out of her purse.****

**Luke: **You brought MORE?****

**Kirsten: **Of course! Why wouldn't I?

**Darth Vader (hopeful): **Because you don't want to annoy us?****

**Sabra: **No, you silly helmet wearing freak, because we're REPOSABLE! And we plan ahead!****

**Luke: **Don't you mean Responsible?****

**Darth Vader: **Can we fight NOW?****

**Kirsten: **No

**Darth Vader looks like he wants to kill Kirsten**

**Luke: **Why not?****

**Kirsten: **I don't know. I like saying no. NO! NO! NO! NO! NONONONONONO!!!! Hehehehehehe!****

**Darth Vader (thinking): **Good Grief! When will it end? When will it end?****

Sabra walks up to Darth Vader 

**Sabra: **Whatcha thinking about???****

**Darth Vader (surprised): **Good Grief! Why did you scare me like that?****

**Sabra: **I dunno****

All of a sudden, the door opens again.

**Carrie:** HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Erica: **HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Stephanie:** HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**All three:** HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All three are each carrying a 24-pack of Mt. Dew and wearing a Mt. Dew crown.  

**Kirsten/Sabra:** YAY!! MORE MT. DEW!!!!

**Vader and Luke stare at the 3 newcomers, confused**

**Carrie: **Friend?****

**Erica: **Friend?****

**Stephanie:** Frrrrrriiiiieeeeennnnndddd????

**Darth Vader:** ummmmm.....

**Erica/Carrie/Steph:** FRRRRIIIIIIIEEEEEENNNNNDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Erica, Carrie, and Stephanie race up to Darth Vader and squeeze him till he almost explodes.  Then they leave just as suddenly as they came, laughing like idiots. They leave the extra Mt. Dew on the floor. Darth Vader takes the Mt. Dew and throws it out the door.

**Kirsten/Sabra:** NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

They naturally chase after the flying Mt. Dew, leaving Darth Vader and Luke alone.

**Luke:** Now where were we?

**Darth Vader:** The part where....ummmm.... **Looks at script. **

**Darth Vader:** The part where we fight and I chop off your hand.

**Luke:** WHAT?????? I didn't know about that!!! Why my hand? Are you sure you are supposed to chop off my hand? Let me see the script. **Walks over to Darth Vader and looks at the script.**

Suddenly, the door opens again.  Carrie, Erica, and Steph re-enter, only this time they are dressesd up as hobbits and some weird thing.

**Steph:** Oh.... hello.  Can you kindly tell us where Mount Doom is?? We are supposed to be taking this ring there to destroy it......

**Carrie:**  ooooo......pretty ring.  Hello. My name is Sam....Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam  **(Sits down and starts rocking back and forth saying Sam over and over again)**

**Erica:** Hellllooooo my precioussssssss.............**(Holds up an onion ring)**

**Stephanie: **Wait!!!! Stop the story!!! **Pause lines appear around everyone. **Erica, why do you have an onion ring? Where's the golden ring of doom at?

**Erica: **I sold it for a fish. Nice tasty fishes….Precious!

**Stephanie: **Oh! I get it now! Back to the show!

**All the pause lines disappear.**

**Darth Vader:** Ummm.....what the heck are you?

**Carrie:** I'm Sam. Sam Sam SAM!!!

**Steph:** I'm Frodo...DUH!!!!!

**Erica:** precioussssssss.............

**Darth Vader:** Well... we're about to fight, so-

**Luke:** And don't chop off my hand!

**Darth Vader:** We've been through this a million times, Luke. I HAVE to chop off your hand. The script says so. I can't make George Lucas mad. He can kill me off in one of the movies. It's nothing personal.

**Carrie:** you guys are boring. Come on Frodo.... let's get instructions from that weird robot thingy we saw outside.

**Steph:** Sure....whatever. Uh Oh.

**Erica/Carrie:** What?

**Steph:** My Mt. Dew is wearing off.

**Carrie:** Noo!! Quick! Let's get out of here! Frodo needs her Mt. Dew.

**Erica:** precioussssssss.............

**Steph:** Good grief, Erica. That is starting to get annoying.

**Carrie (gasps):** Oh no!!! It's worse than I thought! Frodo actually thinks we're annoying!

**Steph:** My name is Stephanie, not Frodo.

**Carrie:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! TO THE BATMOBILE!!!!!!

**Erica:** precioussssssss.............

**Steph:** Whatever.

**The three leave, heading to the Batmobile.**

**Darth Vader:** What just happened?

**Luke:** I don't know, but they scared me.

**All of a sudden, three cases of Mt. Dew flies into the room, and Kirsten and Sabra soon follow it.**

**Darth Vader:** Oh no. I thought the flying Mt. Dew would distract them.

**Sabra:** HI AGAIN!! Is this the part where you chop Luke's hand off?

**Luke:** NO!! I don't want my hand chopped off! Can't we just erase that part?

**Darth Vader:** NO! We can't erase something that is already in the script. Besides, we don't own it. George Lucas owns it. 

**Sabra:** That poopy brain.

**Kirsten: **Hold on****

**Kirsten grabs her purse, and pulls out George Lucas.**

**Sabra: **hello!!!

**George Lucas:  **Oh no...Not again.......

**Darth Vader: **What do you mean, not again??****

**George:  **last time I saw these two, I ended up creating Jar-Jar Binks.****

**All shudder**

**Kirsten:  **Hey...that wasn't my fault meesa thinks.****

**Sabra: **yeah.....Is it our fault that the people didn't 

appreciate a little comic relief???

**Luke, Darth Vader, and George Lucas:** YES!!!

**Darth Vader:** Wait a moment.  You said you created Jar-Jar.  Does that mean that we aren't real?? That you just created us all??

**Awkward silence**

**Sabra:** Awwwww.....we still love you darth vader.

Sabra runs up and hugs Vader around his waist really hard.

**Darth Vader:** AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! GET HER OFF MEEEEEE!!!!

Darth Vader pushes Sabra away into Luke.  Sabra instantly starts hugging Luke, who then pushes her back towards Kirsten.

**Kirsten:** I wanna hug!! I wanna hug!!!

**Sabra:** no...you are too stupid. besides...I wanna get out of here...these guys suck! 

**Kirsten:** I know what to do**!!!!  Pulls something out of her purse, then she and Sabra leave the room laughing evilly. They go to the next room and watch the others through a two-way mirror.******

**Darth Vader, Luke, and George:** Oh no.

**They look down, and see thousands of Furbies walking around.**

**Furbie:** Mama, me hungry! AHH AHH!!!!!!!

**Another Furbie: **Mama, PLAY WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Yet another Furbie:** WAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! TUMMYACHE!!!!!!!!!! WAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Luke and Darth Vader use their lightsabers and chop up the Furbies, but failed miserably.**

**Kirsten's voice on the speaker:  **HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I knew you would do that, so I put a special anti-lightsaber-thingy force field on all of the furbies that I had in my purse, and all of those are on the floor in the room that you are in now!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Luke and Darth Vader: **Oh yeah??****

Luke and Darth Vader use the force to fly all the furbies into the room that Kirsten and Sabra are in.  In the process, they also fly George Lucas to into the carbonization chamber.  Kirsten and Sabra come screaming and running back into the room.  They accidentally hit the "On" switch.  Everyone looks up as they hear a faint scream, then continue doing what they were doing before.

**Sabra: **What possessed you to do something like that???****

**Kirsten: **Why Vady? Why????

**Darth Vader: **Because we hate you.****

**Sabra: **This isn't true, is it Luke??

**Luke:** Yup.  The entire, total truth.

**Kirsten and Sabra burst into huge, gigantic tears.**

**Kirsten:** WAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU DON'T LOVE US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  **Cries some more. **

**Luke:** Stop crying! We will love you if you would just sit down on the lawn chairs that you left in here, eat your popcorn, drink your Mt. Dew **(Shudders)** and just BE QUIET!!!!!!! 

Kirsten and Sabra sit down and eat their popcorn in silence.

**Darth Vader: **Ok, now we can fight**.**

**Luke and Darth Vader start to fight. **

**A few minutes later...............**

**Darth Vader: **Impressive moves. Now release your anger.****

**Kirsten and Sabra start to snicker.**

**Darth Vader: **What is it??????****

**Kirsten:** Oh nothing..... go on with your fight.

Darth Vader and Luke continue the fight. Darth Vader slices Luke's hand. Luke screams in pain.

**Kirsten: **Hey! No blood!

**Sabra: **This is a Rated PG movie, stupid.

**Luke: **SHUTUP!!!!!!****

**Rap music begins playing**

**Darth Vader: **Hey Luke, Obi Wan wouldn't bother. Tell me about you father.****

**Kirsten and Sabra start snickering again.**

**Kirsten:** When did this turn into MTV? 

**Kirsten and Sabra start dancing to the music.**

Luke and Darth Vader look at them for a brief moment then continue fighting

**Luke (Crying): **He told me enough! He told me you killed him!****

**Darth Vader:** Then I have something to tell you.................. Luke, I'm your father, I'm your father, Luke...I'm your father, I'm your father.

**Sabra: **HOLY BEAN BORRITOS!!!!!!!!!** Almost chokes on her popcorn. Coughs uncontrolably.**

**Kirsten: **Next time on Jerry Springer........ My dad's Darth Vader!****

**Luke: **NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait....... HEY!!!! YOU HAVE CHILD SUPPORT TO PAY!!!!!!!!!

**Darth Vader: **No, your mom's dead. You were raised by your aunt and uncle.****

**Luke: **That you killed!

**Kirsten and Sabra: **ooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!! **Chants "Jerry! Jerry!" over and over again.**

**Luke and Darth look confused.**

**Sabra: **It's an inside joke. Nothing you would understand.****

**Luke: **Oh. Okay.

Suddenly, the door opens again.  Carrie, Stephanie, and Erica come in, carrying a briefcase.

**Steph: **Ready you guys???

**Carrie/Erica: **Ready!!!****

Carrie, Erica, and Stephanie look at each other, then push a big red button on the side of the briefcase.  Suddenly, out of their briefcase, the Jerry Springer set appears.  Carrie, aka Jerry Springer goes up to the front.  Stephanie and Erica (who are the bodyguards) go and grab Luke and Darth Vader and set them in the chairs.  Kirsten and Sabra sit down in the top row of bleachers in the audience.

**Carrie: **Hi and welcome to The Jerry Springer Show. I'm Jerry Springer. Wait. If I'm Jerry Springer, than who is Carrie? I'M CONFUSED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Starts to cry.**

**Steph: **You are Jerry Springer.  Carrie doesn't exist.  Now start acting more Jerry-ier or you're gonna have to be the bodyguard and I'll get to be Jerry Springer. Hey...where is Erica??** Looks to Erica who is rocking back and forth on the floor saying "precioussssssss.............****"**

**Steph: **GOSH!!!! Am I the only sane one here?? Erica.....Wrong movie. Carrie....you ARE Jerry Springer...feel the Springer flowing thru your veins.....feel the Springer.....be the Springer.......or I'm just gonna have to hurt you!!****

**Carrie: **Yes Steph.

**Erica: **yes prec.......... ooops. Sorry. Yes Steppy 

**Steph: **Ok.....now back to the show

**Carrie: **Today on Jerry Springer, My father's trying to make me evil and take over the world just like him.  Now we have just finished hearing the sad tale of Dr.Evil and his son, Scott, now lets meet Darth Vader and his son, Luke.****

**Kirsten/Sabra: **Yay!!!!!****

**Carrie: **Now, Darth Vader, please tell us your side of the story.

**Darth Vader: **Well...it started with Padme.  I was in love with her, and we got married and had two twins, A girl and a boy named Luke and Leia.****

**Luke: **WHAT???? Leia is my SISTER????? But....She kissed  me!!!!! EWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!

**Kirsten/Sabra:  **EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!****

**Sabra: (stands up) **That's just wrong, man. 

**Kirsten:(stands up too) **Sick man...just plain sick.****

**Darth Vader: So anyway......we were a nice happy family, until Padme started seeing another guy.  I tried to reason with her, but it was too painful for me to bear.  So I turned to the Dark Side to get my revenge on the world.**

**Sabra/Kirsten: **Awwwwwwwwwww........****

**Luke: **How dare you say that about the mother that I never knew??? You are a big fat loser liar!!!****

Luke and Darth Vader jump out of their seats and start punching each other.  Steph and Erica look up from their intriguing card game, Rattail, then shrug and continue playing it.  Sighing, Carrie pulls the 2 apart.

**Carrie:  **Ok guys...now stop fighting.  I have a surprise for you.**  (yelling to someone off screen) **Padme's second lover, come on out...

**Luke: **What?? So it is true......my mom was cheating on him...****

**Everyone looks up to see the person.**

**Jar-Jar Binks: **Hello everyone.....Meesa glad to see you!!

**Everyone: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Carrie/Erica/Steph: **This is too weird...even for us!! We're outta here!!!!****

**They push another red button on the wall, and suddenly, the set disappears back into a briefcase, which leaves everyone sitting stunned on the floor. Kirsten and Sabra pass out because they were so high up in the bleachers when the set disappeared. Carrie, Erica, and Steph race out of the room.**

**Steph: (as they run out) **Hey!!! Let's go visit Spiderman!!! **Carrie, Erica, and Stephanie can be heard singing the Spiderman song as the door closes.**

**Luke: **How could you Jar-Jar???? I haven't even met you, But I HATE YOU!!!!!****

**Darth Vader: **Yeah....you broke up our nice happy family.  I HATE YOU TOO!!!!!****

**Darth Vader and Luke pull out their light sabers and cut up Jar-Jar into little itty-bitty pieces that fall into a nice, neat pile.  They are putting away their light sabers when Kirsten and Sabra wake up. **

**Kirsten: **Awww.....you made us a casserole.  You didn't have to.

**Luke: **But.....****

**Sabra: **Looks good......

**Darth Vader: **I wouldn't.....****

Kirsten and Sabra lunge for the pieces of Jar-Jar and start stuffing their faces.

**Kirsten and Sabra: (spits everything out again) **YUUUUCCCKKK!!!!!!!

**Sabra: **Are you insane??****

**Kirsten: **Yeah...you should know better than that.....Fish does not make good casserole.****

Kirsten and Sabra walk out the door to go find their Mt. Dew, which had mysteriously disappeared when Carrie, Erica, and Stephanie ran out the door.

**Darth Vader: **Good...they are gone.  Now Luke, now that you know the truth...will you turn to the Dark Side with me??****

**Luke: **No.  You killed my Aunt and Uncle!!! And I still hate you.  I don't believe what you said, and Jar-Jar showing up was probably just a coincidence.  And plus...I don't believe anything that those 5 insane-os say.

**Darth Vader: **Then we must fight.****

Darth Vader and Luke pull out their Light Sabers.

**Kirsten and Sabra come back in.**

**Kirsten: **Heeeeyyy....didn't you already do this once??****

**Sabra:** Yeah....you aren't supposed fight twice.

**Darth Vader:** No, we're still fighting the first one. We always get so rudely interrupted.

**Kirsten:** Well sorry!!!!!!!!

**Luke:** Hey...tell you what.  If you just sit back and let us fight, we will give you unlimited Mt. Dew.

**Sabra:** u...un...unlimited?????

**Kirsten:** yuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmm......... 

Kirsten gets her and Sabra's lawn chairs and popcorn, then sit back expectantly.

**Sabra:** Weeeelllll???

**Luke: (with a sigh) **Here. **Luke uses his force powers to summon a huge pyramid of Mountain Dews.******

**Luke:** There. You happy??

**Kirsten: **Yup****

**Darth Vader: **Now where were we??****

**Luke: **I think at the part where you are trying to convince me to join the dark side.

**Darth Vader: **Oh yeah.  Luke, join me.  You don't realize the power of the Dark Force.  There is no other way.****

**Luke: **Well....oka-****

**Kirsten: **Hey!!! We're out of Mt. Dew!!

**Darth Vader: **Already????****

**Sabra: **Look! There's more over there!!****

Kirsten and Sabra race past Darth Vader and Luke, accidentally knocking Luke down the hole.

**Luke:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**Luke kept on falling until no one could see him anymore.**

**Kirsten:** Hey....where'd he go??

**Sabra: **How rude.****

**Kirsten: **Come on Sabra.....let's go find him

**Kirsten and Sabra leave the room, followed by Darth Vader.**

**Later on......**

**Luke is outside the building, hanging on some sort of pole.  Darth Vader is somewhere inside, and Kirsten and Sabra are out looking for Luke.   **

**Luke: **Ben!!!****

**Luke: **I'm gonna die up here.  I'd ask for anyone to save me......even those two crazy people, Kirsten and Sabra.

**Kirsten: **Hi Luke!!!****

**Sabra: **There you are!!! We looked everywhere for you!! Why did you leave us??

Luke looks up and sees Kirsten and Sabra leaning outside of a spaceship.

**Luke: **Oh No.****

**Kirsten: **Hey Sabra!! Look, he wants to play the little piggy game!!****

**Luke: **The what?****

**Sabra: **You know....the little piggy game.

**Luke: **ummmm...****

**Kirsten: **This little piggy went to market.** (Kirsten lifts up one of Luke's fingers.)**

**Sabra: **This little piggy stayed home.** (Sabra lifts up another one of his fingers)**

**Luke: **LEIA!!!!!!!!****

**Meanwhile, on Leia's ship....**

**Leia: **Ugh.****

**Steph: **So anyway, then she walked in and she said HI!!!!!!!

 Who are you? My name is Kirsten, and I had a lot

of Mt. Dew before I came here and I was looking for the

bathroom, so I asked this one dude in a white plastic suit

and he told me to go to the third door on the right, and Idid****

and now I'm here and I said HI!!!!!!! Who are you? My

name is Kirsten, and I had a lot of Mt. Dew before I came****

here and I was looking for the bathroom, so I asked this one

dude in a white plastic suit and he told me to go to the third

door on the right, and I did and now I'm here andI said.....****

**Leia: **Alright...I get it.  So, what does all of this have to do

with why you are on my ship.

**Stephanie: **Well, Carrie, Erica, and I...****

**Leia: **Who are Carrie and Erica?****

**Stephanie: **Oh....they are those two people riding on top of the spaceship.****

**Leia: **ummm...****

**Stephanie: **So anyway, back on to my story.  We got grossed out when we found out that Padme...you know Padme.......she's you and Luke's dad........was cheating on Darth Vader with Jar-Jar Binks.

**Leia:** Luke is my brother? Darth Vader is my dad?

**Stephanie: **yes, yes, now stop interrupting!!!! Now anyway......we were on the way out when...****

**Luke's voice offscreen: **Leia!!****

**Stephanie**: Luke!! Shuttup and let me finish my story!!! Now anyway, we were leaving when I got the brilliant idea to go visit Spiderman.  So, we decided to get a ride from you guys to go get to him.

**Leia:  **I have to go save my brother!!!****

**Stephanie: **Oh, don't worry about him....he's fine. HEY!!! CARRIE AND ERICA!!! GET DOWN HERE!!!!

**Carrie and Erica jump back into the ship.  The three grab the controls, and speed away, heading towards Spiderman's world.**

THE END!!!!!!! 

**Author's Note: Stephalopolis-** Hey all… hope you liked it… It's part one of a continuing story… In fact, the other 3 stories are already finished! Now it's just a matter of posting them… anyway, sorry for the lots of italicized… it was supposed to be Bold, but it wouldn't show up on FFnet… can somebody post and tell us how (if it's possible even J)? Sorry for being stupid :P Anyway… once we figure out how to get more proficient with FFnet, the story will become more organized… in fact, if you guys had the ability to see it how it is on Word, you would really like it… it's all neat, and has cute font… anyway, Hope you liked and please review!

**Author's Note: Sabra-** Hey everyone! How was it? Was it painful? Was it funny? I hope you enjoyed it…Anyways, get ready for Red: The Madness Continues. Dun Dun DUNNNN!!!!! Huggles!

**Author's Note: Kirsten-** Hey! Grrrr…. I hate going last… well anywho, hope you all like it! (gets out a Legolas plushie and holds it up to the screen) This is Little Leggie. He wants you to review this story. He also wants… a cookie? Fine, you can have a cookie. Here. (tosses a chocolate chip cookie behind her shoulder. Little Leggie hops off and eats the cookie happily) You see what I have to put up with? Oh well, please review! J  

**Hey all! Check out Red: The Madness Continues! Now Posted… part two of this story…**


	2. Red: The Madness Continues

***~Red: The Madness Continues~***

**The room is dark.  Not a sound can be heard.  Suddenly, some elevator doors open.  Out steps Luke, Darth Vader, and 2 white robot bodyguard thingies.**

**They enter a large room, where the Emperor is sitting on a large seat.**

**Emperor: **Welcome young Skywalker. I have been expecting you.  You no longer need those.** (Luke's handcuffs fall off)  **I'm looking forward to completing your training.  In time, you will call _me_** (dramatic pause) **Master.

**Luke: **You're gravely mista-****

**Suddenly, loud crashing noises are heard.  The 2 guards are withering on the floor.  It looks as though someone is trying to get out of the suits.**

**Emperor: **What the???****

**Sabra: **Man!! Those suits are stinky!! Who in their right minds would wanna stay in those??****

**Kirsten: **Vady?????? Lukey?????? HIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!! What are you doing here????****

**Sabra: **Duh!!! We just rode up the elevator with them doofus!!****

**Kirsten: **Oh yeah!****

**Darth Vader/ Luke:  **Oh no....not again.

**Emperor: **Who is it that disturbs us???****

**Sabra: **Ewwwwww....what is that old, ugly, scaly thing???****

**Kirsten: **I dunno...here, let me get out my pencil

**Kirsten gets out her big purse and starts digging thru it.**

**Luke: **Oh no.....not the purse....****

**Darth Vader: **The what??? Pencil???  
  
****

**Suddenly, Kirsten pulls out a huge pencil.**

**Sabra: **ooooo....I wanna use it first!!

**Kirsten: **No!!! I got it out, so I get to use it first!

**Sabra: **No!!! Me!!****

**Kirsten: **No Me!****

**Sabra: **No Me!****

**Kirsten: **No Me!****

**Sabra: **No Me!****

**Kirsten: **No Me!****

**Darth Vader: **SHUTUP!!!!!!!!!!****

**Sabra: **Fine.....you can use it first, but I get to use it next!!!****

**Kirsten: (smiling happily) **OKAY!!!****

**Kirsten turns the pencil around, and starts erasing the emperor.  Then she re-draws him, this time as a.......little baby.**

**Kirsten/Sabra:  **AWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! HOW CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!!!!!!!!****

**Baby Emperor:  **Ga Ga Ga Gaaaaaaaaaaa

**Sabra:  **Awwww...does the baby need his diaper changed??****

**Sabra starts chasing the baby emperor around.  She gets close....closer....Yes! She managed to get the pants and diaper off, but baby emperor escaped again.  Now she is chasing a naked baby emperor around.**

**Kirsten:  **EWWWWW!!!! That is something that I don't need to see!!!! Sabra chasing some old guy......

**Sabra, startled by this fact, stopped, allowing Baby Emperor to escape through some doors.**

**Sabra: **Well......He wasn't old when I was chasing him...he was just a little baby.....and...ummmm......He needed his diapers changed!!****

**Kirsten: **yeah...sure Sabra.  So anyway.....(**looks at Darth Vader and Luke) **what are you two up to??****

**Sabra: **Are you still trying to kill each other??****

**Darth Vader and Luke look at each other**

**Darth Vader/Luke:  **Yup.****

**Sabra: **Sheesh...don't you guys ever do anything else???****

**Kirsten: **yeah...you guys are boring.

**Luke: **yeah....I went to Degobah, talked to Yoda for a few minutes, then stayed by his side as he died.****

**Darth Vader: **Sooo...that old wrinkled green muppet finally croaked??****

**Luke: **Hey!! Don't talk about Yoda like that...he was a great Jedi-****

**Kirsten: (muttering under her breath) **yeah...and insane****

**Sabra: (also muttering under her breath)  **more insane than us.****

**Luke: (continuing after giving Kirsten and Sabra evil glares) –**and he disappeared when he died....according to my telepathic Jedi powers-****

**Kirsten: (whispering to Sabra)  **he must have just looked at his script

**Luke: -**you won't disappear.  So there.****

**Darth Vader: **I still think he is a crazy old insane muppet.****

**Luke: **Well, I will admit, he _was _kind of not right in the head.

**Sabra:  **Hey....Luke.......I have a question.......to complete your Jedi training for Yoda, you are supposed to destroy Vader-

**Darth Vader: **What???!!! I always knew that old dude never liked me......****

**Sabra: **And for the emperor's future request, you are supposed to destroy Vader to come to the dark side.  I'm confuuuuuuussssssseeeeeedddddd.....****

**Luke: (muttering) **you're a lot more than that! Try dim-witted, stupid, thick, insane, brainless......

**Suddenly, the door opens.  In walks Stephanie, dressed up like the biggest nerd, carrying a dictionary even! She walks up to the front and faces everyone.**

**Stephanie:  **I believe what Yoda means is that Luke must destroy Darth Vader by bringing Anakin back to life, and make him care about things again.  The emperor wants Luke to just kill Darth Vader out of hatred.  Hope that helps!!

**Stephanie gives everyone a big, fake, cheesy smile, then leaves just as suddenly as she came in.  Everyone looks confused, except for Kirsten and Sabra, who are uneffected by this.**

**Sabra: **Ohhhhh....I get it now!!!****

**Kirsten: **Hey...I'm thirsty!! Do you guys have any Mt. Dew?****

**Luke:  **M...M...Mt. Dew?????

**Darth Vader: **Ummm...uhhh..no!!! We don't have any!!!****

**Sabra: **LIAR!!!!****

**Kirsten: **WE KNOW YOU HAVE SOME!!! GIVE IT TO US, OR I'LL BRING THE FURBIES BACK!!!

**Darth Vader: **Nooooo!!! Not the furbies!!****

**Luke: **Here!!! Have some!!!****

**Luke throws 2 cans of Mt. Dew towards Kirsten and Sabra.**

**Sabra: **Hey.....I don't want this****

**Kirsten: **Yeah....we only drink Code Red now!****

**Sabra: (starts chanting) **Code Red! Code Red! Code Red!

**Darth Vader: **But.....it's Mt. Dew!!****

**Sabra: **Fine....we'll accept it this time.....but from now on, it's always red!!! Or we'll bring out the furbies!!!****

**Kirsten:  **Now on with the movie!!****

**Kirsten grabs the chairs, and pre-popped popcorn out of her purse and she and Sabra sit down in them, waiting for Luke and Vader to resume fighting.**

**Luke: **Ummm....we sort of have a problem here...

**Kirsten: **What now?****

**Darth Vader: **you umm....sort of turned one of the main characters into a baby...remember???****

**Sabra: **Oh yeah! Hey!!! That reminds me, it's my turn for the pencil!!****

**Kirsten:  **Oh yeah...hey...where'd it go??****

**While Kirsten and Sabra were talking, Luke and Darth Vader were trying to hide the pencil.  Unfortunately for them, Kirsten and Sabra looked up in time to catch them before they threw the pencil into the garbage chute.**

**Kirsten:  **HEY!!!! THEY'RE TRYING TO GET RID OF THE PENCIL!!!!

**Sabra: **GET THEM!!!****

**Kirsten and Sabra tackle the two and are able to get the pencil back before any harm comes to it.**

Kirsten: Just for that......

**Kirsten starts drawing in the air, and makes both of them become bald.**

**Sabra: **Ummm...Kirsten? Nice idea and all, but Darth Vader is already bald.

**Kirsten:  **Oh yeah!****

**Kirsten draws some more**

**Kirsten: **There!****

**Darth Vader is now wearing a bright pink dress with lots of frill, lace, and ruffles.  Plus, he now has bright green hair with blue w/purple polka dotted hair bows.**

**Everyone bursts out laughing, except for Darth Vader, who is giving evil eyes to Kirsten, and Luke, who is looking at his head using a mirror that just happened to be there.**

**Sabra:  **Now let me use the pencil

**Kirsten: **ok

**Sabra starts drawing intently, not letting anyone see what she is doing.  Suddenly, she steps back revealing young Obi-Wan-Kenobi.**

**Luke: **BEN!!!!****

**Luke passes out from the shock of seeing Obi-Wan, aka Ben, back alive.**

**Obi-Wan: **Hey!!! I'm young again!!!!****

**Obi-Wan starts doing flips around the room, Kirsten and Sabra just staring at him, drooling.  They follow him as he flips out of the room.**

**Darth Vader: **Ok. They are gone.  Now where were we??****

**Luke: **I'm not sure....I'm supposed to say "You're gravely mistaken.  You wont convert me as you did my father." Then the Emperor is supposed to say "Oh no my young Jedi.  You will find that it is you who are mistaken about a great many things", but the emperor is currently crawling around the floor somewhere.

**Darth Vader: **Well since we don't know what to do...do you wanna play Poker???****

**Luke: **sure.****

**Darth Vader pulls out a deck of cards, and they begin playing.  After about 10 rounds later, Kirsten and Sabra reappear.**

**Kirsten/Sabra: **HIIIIII!!!!!!!!****

**Luke: **What happened to Ben??****

**Darth Vader: **You mean Obi-Wan?

**Luke: **Whatever.****

**Kirsten: **He's out getting us some Code Red****

**Sabra: **Yeah, like _nice_ people do.****

**Luke: **Are you sure he wasn't just saying that do get rid of you guys?****

**Kirsten and Sabra just stare at him, with their mouths hanging wide open.**

**Kirsten: **How could you SAY such a thing??****

**Sabra:  **You mean, mean people!!

**They both start crying uncontrollably.  Darth Vader and Luke look at them, then shrug and go back to their game.**

**Sabra: **Hey....aren't you gonna comfort us??****

**Darth Vader: **No.****

**Kirsten:  **Fine.......

**Kirsten starts going thru her purse again.  She looks up, then smiles evilly.**

**Kirsten: (in a sing-songy voice) **Oh Saaaaaabra????****

**Sabra: **yeeeeeeesssss????****

**Kirsten: **Let's go ahead and leave.** (under her breath) **fast.****

**Kirsten and Sabra stand up and race out of the room.  Darth Vader and Luke haven't even noticed that they have gone.**

**Luke: **Hey.....is it quieter in here???****

**All of a sudden, horrible, awful sounds start screeching thru the speaker systems.**

**Speaker: **Woke up, in New York City....In a funky cheap hotel.****

**Darth Vader/ Luke: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Speaker: **Livin la Vida Loca!!! Livin La Vida Loooooooooooocccccccccccccccaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!****

**Darth Vader: **MY EARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!****

**Luke: **MY BRAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!****

**Half an Hour Later**

**Luke and Darth Vader are in separate corners, rocking back and forth, after listening to Livin La Vida Loca for the 50th time in a row.  Suddenly, the music stops.**

**Darth Vader: **Is it over??****

**Luke: **I think so....

All of a sudden, Obi Wan Kenobi walked into the room, carrying two cases of Code Red Mt. Dew.

**Obi Wan: **Hey, where did Kirsten and Sabra go??????****

**Luke: **Now I feel guilty.

**Darth Vader: **Me too.****

**Obi Wan: **WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM???????? STEPHANIE PAID ME 100 BUCKS TO WATCH THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****

**Darth Vader: **uhhhhhhhhh...............................

**Luke: **ummmmmmmmmmmm...........................****

**Obi Wan: **Wellllllllllllllllllllllllllllll............................

**Luke: **We kinda....uhhhhhhh.......here dad, you tell him. After all, you were_ his_ student.****

**Darth Vader: **Welllll, we thought that when you said that you were gonna get them Code Red, you just said that so you can get away from them. And we kinda told them that so they got mad and they left, but they put "Livin La Vida Loca" over and over for about a half hour.****

**Obi-Wan:  **Well now I have to go find those two.....no knowing what type of trouble they will get into....Oh, Stephanie is not going to be happy......

**Obi-Wan leaves the room, shaking his head.**

**Luke: **phew.....well, we got lucky.****

**Darth Vader: **I know......I saw my life flashing before my very eyes!!****

**Luke: (under his breath) **baby****

**Darth Vader: **What did you just call me????****

**Luke:  **a baby!!!!!****

**Darth Vader: **Why I oughta....****

**Darth Vader and Luke pull out their light sabers and start fighting.**

**Luke:  **Are gonna cut off my hand again????

**Darth Vader: **No, you get to cut off mine.****

**Luke: **YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What are we waiting for??? Lets get slicing!!!!!!!****

**Suddenly, the door opens again.**

**Kirsten: **Hi again!!!!!!****

**Sabra: **I'm bored.****

**Darth Vader: **Oh goody.****

**Luke (sarcastically): **I wonder what they'll do next. 

**Kirsten: **LOOK WHO WE BROUGHT!!!!!!!!!!****

**Kirsten gets out her pencil and begins to draw. Five minutes later she is complete.**

**Luke: **Who are you???????****

**Darth Vader:  **QUI GON!!!!!!!! I MISSED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!****

Qui-Gon Jinn doesn't say anything.

**Darth Vader: **Qui-Gon?????? Why won't you say anything? Don't you love me anymore???????

**Kirsten: **Oops! I knew I forgot something! Kirsten grabs her pencil and draws a mouth on Qui-Gon Jinn.****

**Kirsten: **There you go, Quiggy. Talk away.

**Qui-Gon: **Why Anakin, why? Why would you turn to the Dark Side?????****

**Darth Vader: **Well, when you died, it sent me into a horrible, emotional disorder.  I was so depressed!!  I thought I would never become a Jedi, and being forced to be Obi-Wan's padawan didn't help!!! Oh Qui-Gon......I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!!  
  


Darth Vader runs up to Qui-Gon and hugs him tightly around the waist.

**Qui-Gon: **I'm sorry.....I thought that Obi-Wan would be a good master for you.

**Luke just stares at the two sharing a bonding moment.  Luke rolls his eyes, then sits down and plays solitaire.**

**Qui-Gon: **So...who's that **(points at Luke)**

**Darth Vader: **Oh...that?? That's my son.

**Qui-Gon: **I didn't know you had a son!!  Why didn't you tell me??****

**Darth Vader: **Ummm.....you were dead.****

**Qui-Gon: **Oh yeah........Soooo...any other kids?****

**Darth Vader: **Well, I have a daughter too.  She and Luke are twins.  Her name is Leia, but I've never seen her.  Obi-Wan hid them from me.  See why I never liked him??

**Qui-Gon: **Ah yes, I see.  I never liked him either.  Always pretending he was better than me.****

**Kirsten/Sabra: **Ahem!!! What about us?****

**Qui-Gon: **Who are they?****

**Darth Vader: **It's better if you don't know.****

**Sabra: **Hahahah!!! That Vady.......always a joker.****

**Kirsten: **You know you love us!!!****

**Darth Vader: **How many times must I tell you???? I Hate You.****

**Luke: **Me too!!!!****

**Darth Vader: **Hey Qui-Gon...I have a question....****

**Qui-Gon: **Sure.....what is it?****

**Darth Vader: (whispers in his ear) **Can you like summon me up an outfit?? I'm not a good enough Jedi yet, and I hate this dress.****

**Qui-Gon: **Sure.

**Qui-Gon sticks out his hand and summons up a Jedi's outfit.**

**Darth Vader: **Thank you!****

**Darth Vader goes behind a wall and changes.  When he comes back out, Kirsten and Sabra take one look at him and burst out laughing.**

**Darth Vader: **What? Does this make me look fat??****

**Sabra: **No....it's not that...****

**Kirsten:  **You look so funny with your mask on, but in a Jedi's outfit!!!

**Darth Vader: **What? Qui-Gon! Could you make my mask be gone?

**Qui-Gon uses his Jedi powers and all of a sudden Darth Vader's mask is gone and his head looks like his when he was 9. Luke, Sabra, and Kirsten start laughing out loud.**

**Luke: **Dad! You really _are_ a baby! HAHAHAHA!!!!****

**Darth Vader: **What? Let me see!****

**Kirsten reaches into her purse and gives Darth Vader a mirror. He sees his reflection in the mirror and screams.**

**Darth Vader: **Qui-Gon! Why do I look 9 again?? I'm older now!****

**Qui-Gon: **It's simple, Ani.****

**Luke, Kirsten, and Sabra start laughing again.**

**Qui-Gon: **What?

**Darth Vader: **Yeah, what's wrong with my name?

**Sabra (laughing): **Your name....****

**Kirsten (laughing): **it's...it's...****

**Luke/Kirsten/Sabra (laughing): **IT'S A GIRLS NAME!!! 

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****

**Darth Vader: **My name is NOT a girl's name! My mom called me that!!! And so does everyone else!****

**Luke: **Not everyone does. I call you Dad!****

**Kirsten/Sabra: **And we call you Vady!****

**They realize that they talked at the same time.**

**Kirsten/Sabra: **Hey! Stop copying me!****

**Kirsten/Sabra: **Stop!

**Kirsten/Sabra: **Stop! Now!****

**Qui-Gon (calmly): **Girls, there is no need to argue. Ani, the reason that you look younger than you are is because the last time I saw you was when you were 9.****

**Darth Vader: **You could of just said so.****

**Qui-Gon: **I know. Where is Obi-Wan? I would like to see him.****

**Luke: **I don't know. Wait...Why am I talking to you? I don't know you. WHO ARE YOU????****

**Qui-Gon: **I am Qui-Gon-Jinn. I was Obi-Wan's master and I discovered Ani when our ship landed in Tattooine. Does that answer your question? 

**Luke: **Yes...I'm Luke, by the way.****

**Kirsten: **And he's really short!****

**Luke: **No I'm not!****

**Kirsten: **Yes, you are!****

**Luke: **No I'm not!****

**Kirsten: **Yes, you are!****

**Luke: **No I'm not!****

**Darth Vader: **Luke! Kirsten! Stop arguing! Wait a second...****

**Darth Vader starts counting everyone.**

**Darth Vader: **Okay...There is Qui-Gon, Luke, Kirsten, and me. Where's Sabra?****

**Qui-Gon: **Who is Sabra?

**Darth Vader: **Kirsten's twin sister. Where could she have gone?****

**Everyone starts looking for Sabra. They can't find her.**

**Luke: **What are we going to do? Obi-Wan is gong to kill us if we can't find her!****

**Qui-Gon: **Now why would he do that? Don't tell me he has kids too!****

**Darth Vader: **No. He is getting paid to watch them. They keep running off and coming here to annoy us!

**Qui-Gon: **Awww. They don't look like they can annoy anyone. Are you sure you just didn't make them mad and they only do that to get even? Now where is Sabra? I'd really like to meet her.****

**All of a sudden, Sabra walks in the room with Obi-Wan and Stephanie, and Stephanie is pushing Baby Emperor in a stroller and Baby Emperor is sleeping. Sabra is eating an ice-cream cone that is the size of her head. **

**Kirsten: **HEY!!! I WANT ICE CREAM TOO!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****

**Because Kirsten is being so loud, Baby Emperor wakes up and starts crying.**

**Stephanie: **Obi, this is _your _responsibility. You take care of it.  I'm leaving.

**Luke: **Hey Steph...before you go.......I have a question.

**Stephanie: **Sure...ask away.****

**Luke: **Well, what happened to your friends, Carrie and Erica??****

**Stephanie: **oh, them?? Well, when we left you guys, we went to visit Spidey.  Well when we were done there, Erica and Carrie wanted to visit Superman, but I didn't want to.  So they headed over to see him, and came back here to see you guys, cause I love you so much!!!!! Now, I gotta go. We are going to meet up at Shrek's swamp, then head over to Luigi's Mansion. Oh...before I go...Obi, don't forget your punishment for not watching those two well enough.  You're supposed to be making me a Jedi.  Well, see you guys later!

With that, Stephanie walks out of the room.

**Obi-Wan: **Qui-Gon???????****

**Qui-Gon: **Obi-Wan?? How come you're still young???? You should be old and ugly-****

**Sabra: **Hey!!! It is impossible to make my Obikinns ugly!!! Take that back!!

**Qui-Gon: **Fine.  You should be old by now!** (to Sabra) **There....that better???****

**Sabra: **Well....not perfect, but it'll do for now!****

**Kirsten is still screaming that she wants ice cream. Realizing that she isn't getting ice cream any time soon, she grabs her pencil and draws an ice-cream cone that is even twice as big as Sabra's ice-cream cone.**

**Kirsten: **There! Now to take care of Baby Emperor.........****

**Kirsten takes Baby Emperor out of his stroller. Then she takes her pencil and erases him. Then she redraws him just like he was before he became a baby except that instead of his old and wrinkly head, he has a big yellow smiley face for a head.**

**Kirsten: **There! Now he's happy!!!!!!!!!****

**Emperor: **I'm not happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** The Emperor tries to frown, but the smile won't go down. The Emperor screams in frustration. Everyone else laughs at him.**

**Kirsten: **Aww...yes you are! 

**The Emperor grabs the pencil and erases the smiley face off his head. He now doesn't have a head.**

**Luke: **WOAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE EMPEROR HAS NO HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****

**Kirsten: **Wait...... That means he's dead! **As if on cue, the Emperor falls off a shaft and explodes.**  EVIL HAS BEEN BANQUISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm going!!!!! HASTA LA BYE-BYE!!!!!!!!!****

**Sabra: **Yeah, there's nothing left to do now. BYE!!!!!!!!!!!****

**Obi Wan: **I should go with them, I do have to watch them two......who knows what kind of trouble those two can get into.

**Qui Gon: **I'll come with you, Obi Wan. It'll probably take two Jedi to hold them down.****

**As the four turn to leave, the door suddenly opens.**

**Obi-Wan:  **What the???****

**They all hear loud music start blaring thru the speakers.  It sounds sort if what the armies played before they went into battle....**

**All of a sudden, Carrie, Erica and Stephanie come skipping thru the door, holding a cutout of a starship.  The way they have it cut, it makes them look as though they are on the ship. They are dressed up as guys in these weird looking red uniforms.**

**Carrie/Erica/Stephanie: (singing in boys voices) **Star Trekkin, across the universe.** (singing in girls voices)**On the Starship Enterprise, under Captain Kirk! **(singing in boys voices) **Star Trekkin across the universe. **(singing in girls voices) **Boldly going forward cause we can't find reverse. 

**At this point, they turn around so that everyone can see the side they are on.  It is painted to look like the inside of a starship, with these weird aliens climbing on the outside.**

**Speaker music:  **Lieutenant, report

**Erica: **Theeeerrrreeee'sss....Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, starboard bow. There's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow Jim.

**At this point, they all sort of jump out of the ship and land on a cardboard cut out of an alien planet that just happened to be there.**

**Speaker Music: **Analysis, Mr. Spock

**Carrie: **It's life Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, not as we know it.  It's life, Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, Captain.****

**Kirsten and Sabra seem to know this song to.  They run up to the ship, and find some spare costumes.  Kirsten gets into another red suit, and Sabra gets into on of the alien's costumes.**

**Kirsten: **Theeeerrrreeee'sss....Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, starboard bow. There's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow Jim.

**Carrie/Erica/Stephanie: **Star Trekkin, across the universe.****

**Sabra/Kirsten: **On the Starship Enterprise, under captain Kirk! ****

**Carrie/Erica/Steph: **Star Trekkin across the universe****

**Kirsten/Sabra: **Boldly going forward, still can't find reverse!****

**Speaker Music: **Medical Update, Dr. McCoy****

**Erica: **It's worse then that, he's dead Jim, dead Jim, dead Jim! It's worse than that, he's dead Jim, dead Jim, DEAD!****

**Carrie:  **It's life Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, not as we know it.  It's life, Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, Captain.

**Kirsten: **Theeeerrrreeee'sss....Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, starboard bow. There's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow Jim. 

**Speaker Music: (in fake admiration) **Starship Captain, James T. Kirk****

**Steph: **Ahh... we come in peace, shoot to kill, shoot to kill, shoot to kill...we come in peace, shoot to kill, shoot to kill, them.

**Erica: **It's worse then that, he's dead Jim, dead Jim, dead Jim! It's worse than that, he's dead Jim, dead Jim, DEAD!****

**Carrie: **Well, it's life Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, not as we know it.  It's life, Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, Captain.****

**Kirsten: **Theeeerrrreeee'sss....Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, starboard bow. There's Klingons on the starboard bow. Scrape them off Jim!****

**Carrie/Erica/Stephanie: **Star Trekkin, across the universe.****

**Sabra/Kirsten: **On the Starship Enterprise, under captain Kirk!

**Carrie/Erica/Stephanie: **Star Trekkin, across the universe.

**Kirsten/Sabra: **Boldly going forward, and things are getting worse!****

**At this point, there is a musical interlude.  At one point, they hear R2D2, and looking at the ship, they can see a little model of him floating across the ship.  Also, the music speed up really fast.**

**Speaker music: **Engine room? Mr. Scott?****

**At this point, Sabra gets out of her Klingon suit and gets into a red uniform like all the others, then goes to the bottom of the cutout.**

**Sabra: **You cannot change the laws of physics, laws of physics, laws of physics. You cannot change the laws of physics, laws of physics Jim!****

**Steph: **Ahh... we come in peace, shoot to kill, shoot to kill, shoot to kill...we come in peace, shoot to kill, Scotty beam me out!!****

**Erica: **It's worse then that, he's dead Jim, dead Jim, dead Jim! It's worse than that, he's dead Jim, dead Jim, DEAD!

**Carrie: **Well, it's life Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, not as we know it.  It's life, Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, Captain.****

**Kirsten:  **Theeeerrrreeee'sss....Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, starboard bow. There's Klingons on the starboard bow. (now screaming) STARBOARD BOW JIM!!!****

**Sabra: **You cannot change the scription aupsy engine Jimmy!!****

**Erica: **It's worse than that, it's physics Jim!

**Steph: **Bridge to Engine room, Warp factor Nine.

**Sabra: **I cannot give it anymore, Captain....she'll blow!****

**All of a sudden, them, the starship, and the planet explode.  Luke, Darth Vader, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon just stare at where everyone used to be, and where there is now a big fireball.  **

**Luke: **Are...Are they dead???****

**Obi-Wan: **Stephanie is gonna kill me for not watching Kirsten and Sabra...wait.  She's dead too. Yay! **Does a little dance.**

**As the smoke clears away, however, they see Kirsten and Sabra sitting in the middle of everything, wearing their normal clothes.**

**Darth Vader: **Aw man...I was hoping they had been blown up.****

**Qui-Gon: **Ani....... don't talk like that.  You are on the good side now.****

**Obi-Wan: **Actually, I'm kind of sad to see them here too.****

**Qui-Gon:** Yeah..._are _kind of annoying. 

Suddenly, a panel in the floor opens right next to Kirsten and Sabra.

**Stephanie:** **(as her head pops up out of the floor, followed by Carrie and Erica's heads.) **Hi guys! Just to let you know...we did not really blow up.

**Carrie:** Yeah...that was just a lot of cool special effects.

**Erica: **We just thought we'd let you know, cause we know how worried you'd be about us!!

With that, their heads pop back down, and the trap door closes.

**Kirsten:** HEY!!!! I WANNA GO DOWN THE TRAP DOOR TOO!!

**Sabra:** YEAH!!! LET US IN!!!!!!

With that, they go to where the trapdoor was, and starts pounding on it. 

**Kirsten:** LEMMIEINLEMMIEINLEMMEIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Stephanie's voice through the trap door:** NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE ANNOYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Kirsten:** What what WHAT????????????????? WAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Kirsten and Sabra start to cry.**

**Stephanie's voice:** Remember Obi Wan, _you_ have to watch them, so _you _have to calm them down. 

Stephanie, Carrie and Erica get out of the trap door, lock it, and leave the room. Before they leave, Stephanie, Carrie, and Erica look around for the Emperor.

**Carrie:** Hey! Where's the Emperor????????

**Kirsten:** Oh _him_. I drew him happy, but he wasn't so he erased his head and fell down that big fat hole down there. Points to hole in the middle of the floor.

**Carrie/Stephanie/Erica: **Ohhhhhhhh..........****

**Stephanie:** Ok.  Well...we're gonna go visit you (points to Darth Vader) when you were 19...Boy....you were hott.  I mean, not young Obi standard, but still.

**Erica:** Hey! Let's go see him when he's having that nightmare about his mom and he's half naked!!!

**Carrie/Erica/Stephanie:** BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **(they race out of the doors)**

**Everyone else:** BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Kirsten:** Ooooo! I wanna come too! Bye Bye!

Kirsten races out of the room.

**Sabra:** I wanna go too! Wait for me!

Sabra leaves the room. 

**Luke:** Finally!

Everyone starts cheering until Sabra and Kirsten come walking back into the room.

**Sabra:** They left without us.

**Kirsten:** Those big poopy brains.

**Darth Vader: **Don't cry...here....I'll take my shirt off for you right now.....

Darth Vader takes off his Jedi robe and shirt 

**Kirsten/Sabra/Luke/Obi-Wan/Qui-Gon:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

They all run out of the room leaving Darth Vader there all alone, half naked.

THE END!!! 

Author's Note- Stephalopolis: Hey all! Hope you liked part two… Personally, I like #1 the best…but oh well J I just wanted to have a chance to say that personally (please no one get mad at me!) I really don't like the person that plays Anakin… Personally, I thought he was kinda ugly…But we needed to add that to provide continuity to the plot… Now Obi- that's a WHOLE different story for me…*thud* (passes out on the floor) Half an hour later…Anyway… Coming up next… Insanity! Woo Hoo!!!

**Author's Note-Sabra:** Hey! So…how was it? Did you laugh so hard you cried? Or did you cry so much because it was worse than the first one? Oh well. Insanity is up next, so be prepared!!! Huggles!

**Author's Note- Kirsten:** Hey and hi! Do you like it? I hope you did… well, just one thing. (waves hand) YOU WILL REVIEW!!! Ha ha ha, I kid, I kid! Well, if you like it, I'm happy. Now, on to part 3! TO THE MT. DEWMOBILE!!!! Ha ha ha. BYE AND HUGGLES TO YOU ALL!!!

**Post Disclaimers: **We don't really own anything… Wait! I own the lint in my pocket! Oh…and my hamster PiPi! I have a nice pretty certificate to prove it too! Ha! Other than that, we're just sad broke girls… If you want to sue, the most you'd get is PiPi...watch out though…she's the size of our Min. Schnauzer Maggie…****


	3. Insanity: The NeverEnding Disease

(In yellow rolling script like at the beginning of all the Star Wars Movies)

insanity: The Never-Ending Disease

**Last time, more chaos happened when Kirsten and Sabra appeared.  They killed the evil emperor by erasing his head (Ok...some may argue that he killed himself because he erased his own head, but remember: Kirsten and Sabra drove him to that because they were the ones that drew him with a smiley face head, and he got mad when he couldn't frown.), they made young Obi-Wan and old Qui-Gon come to life using a giant pencil, and Stephanie made Obi-Wan watch Kirsten and Sabra, which, because of his failure to do so, resulted in him making Stephanie a Jedi.  Also, Carrie, Erica, and Stephanie dropped by for a while that resulted in everyone going insane for about 10 minutes.**

**Because of these things, the time line for Star Wars has been changed.  Luke and Anakin (Darth Vader changed his name back to Anakin when he returned to the good side) were living together for a while, but Luke moved out since they got into a fight over one of Luke's annoying habits.  Luke loved to talk to Yoda (yes...._dead _Yoda) for hours on end.  He said he needed all the practice he could get, because he and Stephanie were very competitive during Jedi school (currently, they were competing for who would get Obi-Wan as their master).  Anakin hated Luke talking to Yoda because Yoda tried to deny him becoming a Jedi. Also, Anakin was jealous because Luke didn't come to him for help.  And the fact that, you know, Yoda was _dead._ **

**Qui-Gon now serves as one of the teachers at the Jedi school, and is on the Jedi Council.  He lives just a block away from Anakin, and you can often see those two hanging out together, catching up on old times.**

       **Obi-Wan is a Jedi again.  He is awaiting an apprentice.  It is going to be either Luke or Stephanie, because they are top in their class, but he would rather have neither of them.  Stephanie was too hyper, and her friends, Carrie and Erica, who were worse than she was, could pop in at anytime.  And he didn't want Luke because he was a whiny little brat.  And of course because he talked to dead guys.**

**       Kirsten and Sabra are currently out on other planets, annoying other people.  No one really knows where they are, not that they really care.  The last time anyone saw them was after they got mad because Stephanie, Erica, and Carrie wouldn't let them into their trap-door area.**

**       Carrie, Erica, and Stephanie's whereabouts are also unknown. Stephanie is with them right now, because Jedi school let out for a month for the month long celebration of the end of the dark side.  The only clue people have of where they are going is their last conversation.**

**Carrie:** Who do you think is hotter....Josh Hartnett, or Matt Damon?

**Erica:**  I dunno....I like Tom Welling the best, myself.

**Stephanie:** Well....I've recently visited the top 2 guys on my list.  I wouldn't mind seeing Timothy Goeble, though...

**Carrie:** I know!! Since we can't decide who to go see, let's go see all of them!!

**All three:** YAY!!!!!

**At this point, no sign of them has been seen or heard, although Josh Hartnet, Matt Daemon, Tom Welling, and Timothy Goeble have all checked into a mental hospital.  And it is only 1 week into Stephanie's vacation....**

(end of yellow rolly script)

Anakin is sitting in his new recliner, watching a new show.  It is a talk show, hosted by Bobba Fett.  Normally, Anakin wouldn't watch any talk show, but since according to the ads they were having an hour long pod racing special, he decided to tune in.

**Announcer on the show:** Welcome to Fett's World!! Today is our special pod racing special!!! And now..... heeeeeerrrrreeeeeeee'sssss Fett!!!!

Girls voices can be heard screaming.

**As the camera zooms over to where Fett is, everyone can see him rocking back and forth on the floor.**

**Bobba Fett:** (muttering over and over: No.......not the pencil.......

**Anakin:** (to himself) Hmmmmm......curious.......

**Suddenly, there is a loud knocking on the door.  After 2 knocks, the door falls off it's hinges into the house.**

**Anakin:** What the...???

**Kirsten:** Oops....sorry bout that... didn't mean to break the door.

**Sabra:** Yeah...sorry.  We would offer to pay for it, but we're broke.

**Kirsten:** Hey... _who's _idea was it to buy the spaceship U.S.S Mt. Dew?

**Sabra:** Well who's idea was it to buy one of the million Mt. Dew factories??

**Anakin:** Girls!! Stop arguing!! I don't care about anything that goes on in your life.  What possessed you to come here??

**Kirsten:** Well, we know that you'd be missing us, so we decided to come and visit you and Luke.

**Sabra:** Yeah.... where is the old shorty anyway??

**Anakin: **I don't know... probably in a graveyard somewhere.

**Sabra**: Awwww....... is somebody not getting along with their son????

**Anakin:** I just don't know what is up with him.  He just likes to sit around for hours and talk to dead 

people!

**Kirsten:** I know what to do!!!

**Anakin:** NO!!! It's okay..... we don't need any help...we are all just a nice, happy family!!!

But it is too late.  Kirsten is already out the door.

**Anakin:** Oh great.  Just what I need.  First, my pod racing special is canceled because some freaks tried to dress the host in nothing but a speedo-

Sabra starts to whistle innocently 

**Anakin: **-then you two show up and break my door, now Kirsten is going to bring Mr. Sixth Sense over here.

**Sabra:** Awwwwww......I know you're sad because we haven't visited you guys in a while.... We've been busy.  We'll try and make sure that we stop by more often!!!

**Anakin:** Great.....just what I need.

**Sabra:** We care about you Ani....we just want what's best for you.

**Anakin:**  Then why don't you just leave me alone????

**Sabra:** Hahahaha!!! Oh Ani....you always were a joker!

**Suddenly, the door opens, and in walks Kirsten, carrying the biggest ice cream cone ever.**

**Sabra:** Hey...where's mine?

**Kirsten:** Oh....I didn't get you one.

**Sabra:** You poopy brain....Why not??

**Kirsten:** Well, since we don't have any money, I had to charge my ice cream to Ani's bank account.  And I wasn't sure how much money he had in it, since he is unemployed now.  It would be extremely embarrassing for me if he didn't have enough money for 2 of them! **(Kirsten takes another bite of her 2 ft long ice cream, getting some all over her face)**

**Anakin:** Not that I want to bring this up....but weren't you supposed to be getting Luke???

**Kirsten:** Oh yeah!!! Sorry... I forgot.

**Anakin:** (whispers) yes!

**Kirsten**: Hey!! I heard that!!!

**Sabra:** Well, I'm gonna go get Luke

**Sabra walks outside and digs into her pocket until she pulls out a huge bullhorn.  She digs into her pockets again, and gets out two 2 yard tall speakers.  She then hooks the bullhorn up to the speakers.**

**Sabra: **HEY LUKE!!!! GET YOUR LITTLE BEHIND OVER HERE!!!!!!

Suddenly, thousands of guys appear in Ani's front yard.

**Sabra:** Ok......anyone who isn't a Jedi, or a former Jedi can leave.

Nobody leaves.

**Kirsten:** (whispering to Sabra) That isn't gonna work....we _are_ on Jedi-opia..... this is the planet where all the Jedi live!

**Sabra:** Oh yeah.... hey, wait a minute! Where _did_ you get that ice-cream from??? I didn't think they sold ice-cream on the Jedi world!

**Kirsten:** Ummmmm.....uhhhhh....

**Sabra: (gasps)** YOU LIED!!!!! You didn't buy that ice-cream.....you had it all along in your purse!!!!!

**Kirsten:** Uhhhhh.....DON'T HURT MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!

**Sabra starts chasing Kirsten thru the yard, ducking between all the Lukes.**

**Kirsten: (spotting the real Luke)** Hi Luke!!!!

**Luke:** I should have known that all of this was because of you two.....

**Sabra:** I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!! Oh.....Hi Luke! How's life been treating you??

Luke started to answer, but they were already gone.  Sighing, Anakin got off the front porch and walked over to Luke.

**Anakin:** Hi son......What's up with you?

**Luke:** Oh....nothing much.  Been training...almost ready to get a master.  Qui-Gon is going to be telling us the pairings when we get back from break.  So....when did the two freaks show up?

**Anakin:** Oh.....I don't know......about half an hour ago.  I'm surprised you're here....I would have figured that if you had heard those two voices, you would have been smart and gone as far away as possible.

**Luke:**  Actually, I didn't come because they called.  I was walking over to Qui-Gon's when I saw a lot of guys standing around.  I happened to see Kirsten and Sabra ducking around and I figured that you would need all the help you could get.  So I stopped by.

**By this time, all the other Luke's have cleared out.  Kirsten and Sabra, however, are still ducking around like all the Lukes are still there.  With a sigh, Luke and Ani go over and grab the two and drag them back into the house.  Once there, Luke grabs Kirsten's ice cream, which had miraculously stayed intact while Sabra was chasing Kirsten, and eats it on one big gulp.**

**Anakin:** Hey! Part of the plan was that we were gonna share the ice cream at the end!!!!

**Luke:** Yeah, well tough luck.

**Anakin:** Wait.... what is that I hear?? Are Kirsten and Sabra actually not crying and screaming?? Are they actually quiet???

**Luke and Anakin turn around, and discover that Kirsten and Sabra are missing.**

**Anakin:** Oh....so _that's _why it is so quiet in here. We should've known better.

**Luke:** So....should we go look for them?

**There is a brief moment of silence, then, at the same time, they burst out laughing.  They continue to laugh as the camera zooms out.  It keeps on zooming away until it reaches Kirsten and Sabra.  They are bending over something and laughing.**

**Kirsten:** Yes....We need 20,000 of them.

**Sabra:** Of _each_ of them.

**Kirsten:** Could they be done in 20 minutes??

**Sabra:** Please?? Thank You!!!! Oh...I'm so sorry that business hasn't been good for you.

**Kirsten:** So you can be ready in 10 minutes??? That's great!

**Sabra:** Oh....10 minutes after receiving the original.

**Kirsten:** They are on their way.

**Sabra:** We're leaving right now too.

**Kirsten/Sabra:** THANKS!!!!!!

**There is a brief moment of silence.  Then the two turn around and walk towards the house.  The two walk right behind Luke and Anakin, who are still laughing.**

**Sabra:** So.....What's so funny??

Luke and Anakin jump about a mile into the air.

**Anakin:** When did you guys get back in here???

**Kirsten:** oh...... about 2 min ago.

**Sabra:** Yeah...we just came in here to tell you that we are leaving.

**Luke:** YA-I mean...oh, so soon?????

**Anakin:** why???

**Kirsten:** I know you guys are just so torn up about us leaving.

**Sabra:** We're sorry.....we have business elsewhere.

**Kirsten/Sabra:** SEE YOU SOON!!!

**And with that, the two turned around and left.**

**Anakin:** I have a bad feeling about this.

**Luke:** I don't think that they would drop the Furbies again, would they?

**Anakin:** Are they gonna sing the Star Trekkin song again?

**Luke:** Are they gonna bring _more_ Mt. Dew?

**Anakin:** Hopefully not.  Hey! Did you hear something?

Luke and Anakin look behind them, and sure enough, there was a loud, thunderous sound coming towards them.

**Luke/Anakin:** Uh oh.

Suddenly, 20,000 Carries, 20,000 Ericas, and 20,000 Stephanies ran up to them, with Kirsten and Sabra leading the way.  And all of them wanted to sing.

**The clones:** HERE WE ARE NOW! ENTERTAIN US!!!!!!! CUZ WE'RE STUPID, AND.......uh......um...the clones start murmuring to each other.

**Carrie Clone #5604:** Uh Oh! We forgot the rest of the song!!!!

**Anakin and Luke cheer softly.**

**Erica clone # 7654:** That's not good.

**Stephanie clone #4905:** Let's just sing another song!

**Anakin/Luke:** NO!!!!!

**Erica clone #2:** But what do we sing? **All the clones start to whisper to each other.**

**Carrie clone #9567:** I GOT IT!!!!! **(All the clones turn to her.) **We'll tell a story........(**Starts singing loud, almost yelling.)** THE CUTEST BOY!

**Rest of the clones:** THE CUTEST BOY!

**Carrie clone #9567:** I EVER SAW

**The clones:** I EVER SAW!

**Carrie clone #9567:** WAS SIPPING CI-

**The clones:** WAS SIPPING CI-

**Carrie clone #9567:** -DER THRU A STRAW!!!

**The clones:** -DER THRU A STRAW!!!

**All of the clones, including Carrie clone #9567:** THE CUTEST BOY I EVER SAAAAAAAAW WAS SIPPING CIDER THRU A STRAW.

**Carrie clone #9567:** I ASKED HIM IF

**Anakin/Luke:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Anakin and Luke start running down the street, and thru town.  Unfortunately ( for them) the clones followed them, still singing their song. **(A.N…The entire song is on the last page. Too lazy to type it all out right now…) Luke and Anakin finally stop at Qui-Gon's house.  The clones are still following them, and are only about a block behind them.

**Luke:** **(pounding on Qui-Gon's door)** QUI-GON!!! OPEN UP!!!!!!!

**Anakin:** SAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVEEEEEEE UUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!

**Qui-Gon:** **(opening the door)** Anakin??? Luke??? Together???

**Luke:** Just let us in!! We'll explain later.

With that, Anakin and Luke barge their way in.  Qui-Gon gets a look behind their shoulders before they race inside, and see the clones, almost to his house.

**Qui-Gon:** Ohhhh..... I get it.

**Qui-Gon races inside, and the three of them start blocking the door with everything they can find.**

**Anakin:** Whew! That was close!!

**Qui-Gon:** Why, when anything bad happens, do you come racing over to me??

**Luke:** Your place was the only place we could think of!!

**Qui-Gon:** So on to my next question.....What did you guys do to make those 5 mad??

**Sabra:** Well.... actually, it was only us two.

**Kirsten:** Yeah and Lukie stole my ice cream!!!

**Qui-Gon, Anakin, and Luke turn around and see Kirsten and Sabra standing right behind them.**

**Anakin:** How did you guys get in??

**Sabra:** Ummmm....Did you realize that when you put on your door, you put it on backwards??

**Kirsten:** Yeah.....it opens up to the outside.  All we had to do was open up the door and climb over all that stuff in front of the door.

**Qui-Gon:** Oops....**(turns to Anakin and Luke) **sorry about that guys.  The workers that I hired to build my house for me only charged 5 bucks.  I guess that's what I get for being so cheap.

**Luke:** So Kirsten, Sabra..... it's awfully quiet outside.....where did all those clones go??

**Kirsten:** Oh...they left.

**Sabra:** They mentioned something about evil healthy food, and they were going to join the war 

effort....They said they were going to get Super-Human powers

**Kirsten:** Last thing I heard, they were arguing about what Super Meals they wanted...I dunno......I was confuzzeled. **(spots Luke, Anakin, and Qui-Gon looking confused)** You know......Confuzzled.

**Sabra:** Confuzzled equals confused.....DUH!!!!

As she says Duh, she hits her head.  She passes out, and falls into Kirsten, knocking them both out.

**Anakin:** YAY!! All the annoying people are go-

**Carrie/Erica/Stephanie:** HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The three guys turn back around towards the door, and spot the real Carrie, Erica, and Stephanie standing there.

**Luke:** Gee......I wonder how they got in (**glares at Qui-Gon)**

**Stephanie: (coldly)** Hello Luke.

**Luke:** Hello Stephanie.

The two of them stare at each other.

Erica and Carrie having gotten bored, start to dance around Qui-Gon and Anakin, skipping round, and round in circles.  Nobody has noticed that Luke and Stephanie are now arguing.

**Luke:** FINE!!! YOU WANNA DUEL RIGHT NOW??????

**Stephanie:** YES I WILL!!!! 

**Luke:** FINE!  

**Stephanie:** But I have a little surprise for you.  Carrie! Erica!

Carrie and Erica skip over to Stephanie and lift up there shirts just a little bit...enough to show two light-sabers hanging on their waists.

**Luke:** Bu- Bu- But that's not fair!!! It can't be three vs. one!!! That's not fair.

**Stephanie:** Who ever said life was fair??

**Luke:** Dad! Qui-Gon! I need some partners in this duel!!

**Qui-Gon: (slightly green)** Why is the room spinnig?? Please stop the spinning....

**Anakin:** Sorry Luke....

And with that, the two race towards the bathroom.  Carrie, Erica, Stephanie, and Luke can just faintly hear the sound of running water and the toilet flushing...over, and over.

**Luke:** Uhhhh....uhhhh........

Luke takes one look at Carre, Erica, and Stephanie, and runs up over the pile of furniture, then out the door, and down the street.

**Carrie:** Awwwwww....................Does that mean that we can't play with our light-sabers???

**Erica:** Uh!!! That's not fair.  I know!! Carrie, I'll fight you!

Carrie and Erica both try and pull out their lightsabers, but they pull them out backwards, holding onto the lighted side...

**Carrie/Erica:** OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!

**Erica: **Steppy.....How come you didn't tell us that we were holding the wrong end??

**Stephanie:** Hey, don't blame me.  I'm just a spectator.

Stephanie grabs a chair front he pile of furniture, sits down, and opens a Mt. Dew.

**Stephanie:** Ok....continue.

Carrie and Erica close their eyes, and start swinging their light-sabers around wildly. 

Suddenly.....

**Erica:** Hey!!! That was my hair!!!!

**Carrie:** Uh oh.

**Carrie starts running out the door, holding a huge chunk of Erica's hair.  Stephanie silently laughs at Erica, who has one half of her head full of hair and the other end completely bald, as she chases** **Carrie.**

**Stephanie:** Awwww.......Everybody left me.

**Steph:** Hey! I'm still here!

**Stephanie:** Who are you??

**Steph:** I'm the other you.

**Stephanie: **The other me?

**Steph:** You know, the you when you need yourself cause you need you.

**Stephanie:** Uhhhh.....

**Steph:** Let's just say this...I'm your friiiii-eeeend.

**Stephanie:** Okay!

**Steph:** So...what do you wanna do??

**Stephanie:** I dunno...what do you wanna do?

**Steph:** I wanna sing!!! LA LA LA LA LAAAAAA LA LA LA LA LAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**Stephanie:** Hey!!! That's my song!!!! You stole it!!

**Stephanie starts punching Steph.  Right at that moment, Qui-Gon and Anakin walk into the room.  **

**Qui-Gon: (spotting Stephanie punching herself) **Okaaaaaaayyyyy....

**Anakin:** I think we need to leave......fast.

**Just before they were about to turn and leave, they hear a voice from behind the pile of furniture.**

**Obi-Wan:** WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE??

Obi Wan uses the force to put all the furniture back in place.  

**Obi-Wan:** **(Spotting Stephanie hitting herself, and Kirsten and Sabra passed out on the floor)** Oh..... I see. **(to Qui-Gon and Anakin)**  So what's up with you two?

Kirsten and Sabra wake up.  Stephanie stops hitting herself and walks out the door, setting out in the same path Carrie and Erica had gone.

**Sabra:** Obi???? Obikins??? Is that you?????

**Obi Wan:** Hi Sabra. 

Sabra runs to Obi Wan and hugs him.

**Obi Wan:** Yes, I missed you too. Have you gotten in trouble today?

**Sabra:** Nope! I got a smiley face sticker today!!! Aren't you proud of me?

**Kirsten:** Don't forget me! I got half of a smiley face sticker!!!!

**Sabra:** So Obi...what have you been up to??

**Obi-Wan:** Oh nuttin much.....been fighting evil, you know, the whole deal.

**Kirsten:** But wait...I thought all evil had been eliminated when Darth Vader was defeated....

**Qui-Gon: (Whiny) **Obi!!! You weren't supposed to mention anything about the new evil!!!

**Anakin:** Yeah, it was supposed to be secret!! You know, so these two couldn't mess anything up!!!

**Sabra:** Oooooo.....What evil??

**Kirsten:** TELL US!!! TELL US!!!!

**Qui-Gon: (sighing)** Fine...go ahead and tell them...

**Anakin:** Don't say we didn't warn you.....

**Obi-Wan:** Okay.  Well, one year after Darth Vader became Anakin, strange things started happening.  You would go to a city, and it wouldn't be there!!  Trees were disappearing, arcades were there one moment and gone the next.......McDonalds everywhere vanished!!!  It puzzled scientists everywhere!!!  So far, every time this happened, there were no witnesses.  Well, then it happened.  A guy was leaving school one day when it disappeared right behind him.  He called some scientists on the phone, and they rushed right over.  Upon closer examination, they discovered that the things were not disappearing at all.....they were shrinking!!!  They picked up the school and took it to their laboratory.  There, they discovered that this was being caused by some new alien species.  They called us, the Jedi, to help, since it was dealing with aliens.  So far, we have discovered their name.... Garbleglockinheimanshloshers.  GGHS for short.  We've discovered the general area that they come from, but that is about it. **(Turning to Qui-Gon and Anakin) **That's actually why I came.  We've discovered that they come a new quadrant.  It's called the Gama quadrant

**Kirsten:** ooooooooohhhhhh!!! Gama. Ga-ma!

**Sabra:** GAMA GAMA GAMA GAMAGAMAGAMAGAMAGAMAGAMAGAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This goes on for a half an hour. 

A half an hour later............

**Sabra and Kirsten (while spinning around in a circle):** GAMAGAMAGAMAGAMAGAMAGAMAGAMAGAMAGAMAGAMAGAMAGAMAGAMAGAMAGAMAGAMAGAMAGAMAGAM-

**Obi Wan (yelling):** STOP IT!!!!!!!

Sabra and Kirsten immediately stop. They both start to cry.

**Kirsten and Sabra: **WAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!sob WAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!sob, sob WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**(Even louder)** WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Qui Gon:** Great job, Obi Wan. Now you've made them even louder.

**Obi Wan:** I'm sorry, but I had to get them to stop saying "Gama". By the way, where's Anakin?

**Without noticing, Anakin had gone to the grocery story and bought many cases of Mt. Dew. Meanwhile, Sabra and Kirsten are still crying, making the house shake. Anakin comes back with 10 cases of Mt. Dew.**

**Anakin:** Here you go.

He hands them the Mt. Dew. They immediately stop crying and start chugging down the Mt. Dew.

**Obi-Wan:** Anyway...where was I?

**Anakin:** You had just mentioned the **(looks around the room suspiciously and whispers)** G-A-M-A quadrant.

All three guys quickly look at Kirsten and Sabra to see if they had noticed.  They hadn't.   

**Obi-Wan:** Oh yeah.  So anyway, I was supposed to come over here and ask you if you would like to join the war effort.

**Kirsten/Sabra (simultaneously):** War effort??????

**Obi-Wan/Anakin/Qui-Gon:** Oh no. 

**Kirsten:** We wanna help! We wanna help!!!

**Sabra:** Yeah!! Oooo......Could we carry big humongous cannons?? And blow things up?

**Kirsten:** And make things implode??

Qui-Gon goes over and smacks Obi-Wan.

**Qui-Gon**: First, you tell them about the new evil.  Then you tell them about the war effort.

**Obi-Wan:** Well at least I didn't tell them that we are leaving today at the space station on 153 Potato Street.

Qui-Gon and Anakin just stare at him dumbfounded.

**Anakin (whispering):** Maybe they didn't hear us.  Lets just walk out real quietly and leave early.

They quietly tiptoe out the door.  Right before Anakin leaves, who is the last person out the door, he steals a peek at Kirsten and Sabra.  They had gone back to chugging Mt. Dew and hadn't noticed that they had left.

Outside the door 

**Obi-Wan: **Phew.  We escaped.

**Qui-Gon:** Lets just hurry to the space station before they notice we're missing.

**Anakin:** And hurry because when I checked on them, they only had 4 cases left.

**10 min later**

**Anakin, Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan are on the ship.  They had just taken off and were now on their way to the wormhole that would take them to the Gama quadrant.**

**Qui-Gon:** I am soooo glad we got rid of those two.  Can you imagine what it would have been like on a trip with them?

**Obi-Wan:** Especially since the only wormhole that leads into and out of the quadrant only opens every other year?

**Anakin:** Wait....you mean I'm going to have to be here for at least two years??

**Obi-Wan:** Ummm....yes.  But hey, just think. You got away from Kirsten, Sabra, Carrie, Erica, Stephanie, and the clones.

**Computer Voice:** We are now approaching the wormhole. Please fasten your seatbelts.

The three guys fasten their seatbelts.  They feel a bit of turbulence as they go thru, but their seatbelts stop them from crashing thru anything.  As soon as they feel the turbulence stop, they unfasten their seatbelts.

Suddenly, they hear a thump thump thump getting closer and closer.

**Kirsten/Sabra:** Owwwwwwwww............

The three guys turn around to see that Kirsten and Sabra had rolled into the front of the cabin right near their seats.

**Kirsten:** Hiiiii!!!!

**Sabra: **Did you miss us??

**Qui-Gon:** No.

**Obi-Wan:** How did you get here?? You didn't know where we were leaving from or what time we were leaving!

**Anakin:** Yeah! And we even left early so that you couldn't find us!!

**Kirsten:** Now come on....do you really think you could get rid of us that easily??

**Sabra:** We heard every word you said.... just because we were enjoying our Mt. Dew didn't mean that 

we weren't listening.

**Obi-Wan:** But how did you get on board so fast?? We left before you!!

**Kirsten:** We have supernatural powers.

**Sabra:** Yeah, its called buses.

All of a sudden, a huge sucking sound is heard.  Everyone looks out the back window, and is astonished to see the wormhole closing.

**Qui-Gon:** NOOOOOO!!!!! 

**Obi-Wan:** It's closing!!!

**Anakin:** Now we're stuck in here.....

**Anakin/Obi-Wan/Qui-Gon:** .....With those two!!!!

Kirsten and Sabra start laughing maniacally.  Suddenly, they snap their heads around and look at each other

**Sabra:** One....

**Kirsten:** Two...

**Sabra/Kirsten:** THREE!

**Sabra/Kirsten:** 99 bottles of pop on the wall! 99 bottles of pop!

**Anakin/Obi-Wan/Qui-Gon:** NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

**The ship zooms off, and everyone can still hear Kirsten and Sabra singing, their voices falling off in the distance.**

THE END!!! 

**Author's Note: Stephalopolis- **Well… Hi again everybody! Hope you enjoyed!  I just wanted to say I had a lot of fun writing this one, although I'm not as impressed with it as I was with the others… I dunno… Doesn't have the same quality as the others… Anyways… This one is a transitional story…going from parodies, to straight fanfictional humor.  We debated about having parodies of the first 3, but it proved a problem of time continuity… Then, we thought, Hey! What about other movies? But by this time, we've fallen in love with our characters (especially Obi-Wan… wink, wink, nudge, nudge*). So we just couldn't abandon them! So, we set off to do the unknown…the unthinkable…the unwise… Hope we did ok!

**Author's Note: Kirsten-** Hey and hi everyone! Did you enjoy our little insanity that we call fanficiton? (Little Leggie appears, this time he's holding a huge bag of cookies.) Little Leggie! How many times have I told you not to eat those when on the computer? What? Fine, but just don't give me the sad puppy eyes. Anyways… what? Ugh. Fine.

**Little Leggie: **Hi everyone! Could you please review? It would make me soooooooooo happy! J Bye now! J (hops off computer along with the bag of cookies)

**Kirsten:** Ummm…. okay… well, please review!

**Author's Note: Sabra- **Hey all our fan fiction readers! How did you like it? Please review, cuz Little Leggie is eating everything here, and we're running out of food…anyways, watch out because Amp the New Mt. Dew is coming up! Woo Hoo!!! **does a little dance** HUGGLES!!!!

Entire Clone Song 

**Carrie clone #9567: **THE CUTEST BOY!

**Rest of the clones:** THE CUTEST BOY!

**Carrie clone #9567:** I EVER SAW

**The clones:** I EVER SAW!

**Carrie clone #9567:** WAS SIPPING CI-

**The clones:** WAS SIPPING CI-

**Carrie clone #9567:** -DER THRU A STRAW!!!

**The clones:** -DER THRU A STRAW!!!

**All of the clones, including Carrie clone #9567:** THE CUTEST BOY I EVER SAAAAAAAAW WAS SIPPING CIDER THRU A STRAW.

**Carrie clone #9567:** I ASKED HIM IF

**The clones:** I ASKED HIM IF

**Carrie clone #9567:** HE'D TEACH ME HOW

**The clones:** HE TEACH ME HOW

**Carrie clone #9567:** TO SIP SOME CI-

**The clones:** TO SIP SOME CI-

**Carrie clone #9567:** -DER THRU A STRAW

**The clones:** -DER THRU A STRAW

**All of clones together:** I ASKED HIM IF HE'D TEACH ME HOW!!!! TO SIP SOME CIDER THRU A STRAW!!!

**Carrie clone #9567**: HE SAID OF COURSE

**The clones:** HE SAID OF COURSE

**Carrie clone #9567:** HE'D TEACH ME HOW

**The clones: **HE'D TEACH ME HOW

**Carrie clone #9567:** TO SIP SOME CI-

**The clones: **TO SIP SOME CI-

**Carrie clone #9567:** -DER THRU A STRAW

**The clones:** -DER THRU A STRAW

**All of clones together:** HE SAID OF COURSE HE'D TEACH ME HOW TO SIP SOME CIDER THRU A STRAW!!!

**Carrie clone #9567:** SO CHEEK TO CHEEK

**The clones:** SO CHEEK TO CHEEK

**Carrie clone #9567:** AND JAW TO JAW

**The clones:** AND JAW TO JAW

**Carrie clone #9567:** WE SIPPED SOME CI-

**The clones: **WE SIPPED SOME CI-****

**Carrie clone #9567: **-DER THRU A STRAW

**The clones:** -DER THRU A STRAW

**All of the clones together:** SO CHEEK TO CHEEK AND JAW TO JAW........WE SIPPED SOME CIDER THRU A STRAW!!!

**Carrie clone #9567:** AND NOW AND THEN

**The clones:** AND NOW AND THEN

**Carrie clone #9567:** THE STRAW WOULD SLIP 

**The clones: **THE STRAW WOULD SLIP

**Carrie clone #9567:** AND WE'D SIP CI-

**The clones: **AND WE'D SIP CI-

**Carrie clone #9567:** -DER LIP TO LIP!!!

**The clones:** -DER LIP TO LIP!!!

**All of the clones together:**  AND NOW AND THEN THE STRAW WOULD SLIP.... AND WE'D SIP CIDER LIP TO LIP!!!

**Carrie clone #9567:** NOW 14 KIDS

**The clones:** NOW 14 KIDS

**Carrie clone #9567:** ALL CALL ME MOM.

**The clones:**  ALL CALL ME MOM.

**Carrie clone #9567:** CAUSE I SIPPED CI-

**The clones:** CAUSE I SIPPED CI-

**Carrie clone #9567:** -DER THRU A STRAW!

**The clones:** -DER THRU A STRAW!

**All of the clones together:** NOW 14 KIDS ALL CALL ME MOM.......CAUSE I SIPPED CIDER THRU A STRAW!!!!!

**Carrie clone #9567:** THE MORAL OF

**The clones:** THE MORAL OF

**Carrie clone #9567:** THIS STORY IS

**The clones:** THIS STORY IS

**Carrie clone #9567:** DON'T YOU SIP CI-

**The clones:** DON'T YOU SIP CI-

**Carrie clone #9567:** -DER THRU A STRAW!

**The clones:** -DER THRU A STRAW!

**All of the clones together:** THE MORAL OF THIS STORY IS......DON'T YOU SIP CIDER THRU A STRAW!

**All of the clones together:** DRINK MILK!!!!!


	4. Amp: The New Mt Dew

Amp: The New Mt. Dew

****

Last time, Qui-Gon, Anakin, and Obi Wan were going to the new quadrant in their spaceship. Unfortunately, Kirsten and Sabra snuck aboard, and they started to sing "99 Bottles of Pop On The Wall". Lets see where they are now.............

Kirsten/Sabra:  8 bottles of pop on the wall. 8 bottles of pop...

Obi Wan (chanting over and over):  Killing is bad, killing is wrong. Killing is bad, killing is wrong...

15 minutes later...

Obi Wan (with one eye twitching):  Killing is bad, killing is wrong. Killing is bad, killing is wrong...

Kirsten/Sabra:  1 bottle of pop on the wall, 1 bottle of pop. You take one down, pass it around. NO MORE BOTTLES OF POP ON THE WALL!!!!! WAHHHHH!!!!

Obi Wan (stops chanting to notice the silence):  They're QUIET??? Starts to dance.  YAY!!!! I gotta go tell Qui-Gon and Anakin!

Kirsten and Sabra look at the dancing Obi Wan, and then at each other. 

Kirsten/Sabra (at the top of their lungs): 99 BOTTLES OF POP ON THE WALL! 99 BOTTLES OF POP!!!!!!!

Obi Wan: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kirsten and Sabra laugh their heads off and open up new cans of pop.

Qui Gon: Obi Wan, remember what that big scary guy said on the hologram. They can't be harmed in any way at all.

Kirsten: Awww! I knew there was a reason you are my 

fave Jedi today! 

Sabra: I still like you, Obikinns.  Even if you want to kill us.

Obi Wan: I don't want to kill you. I just want to bash your heads together so you will pass out. If you just _happen_ to die, then I can't control it.

Kirsten:  Don't worry, Obi-Man....You can be my favorite Jedi tomorrow!!!!! Singing loudly TOMORROW! TOMORROW!!!! I LOVE YOU TOMORROW!!!!! YOU'RE ONLY A DAAAAAAYYYYY............ AWAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Obi Wan (sarcastically): Great.... looking forward to it.

Kirsten: I know... I love you too. Gives Obi Wan a big hug. Obi Wan is heard making choking sounds. In fact... he is choking.

Obi Wan: Akkkk.choke Let go choke of choke me choke please! choke Kirsten immediately stops choking him. She gives Obi Wan a big kiss and runs off laughing with a can of Mt. Dew in her hand.

Obi Wan: Ok...what was that all about?

Anakin: Maybe she had _one_ too many Mt. Dews.

Sabra: AWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! HOW CUTE!!!!! KRISSIE AND OBI ARE GOING OUT!!!!!!!

Obi Wan: I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH THAT.... THAT _FREAK_!!!!!!!!

Anakin: You know, denial really means that it's true...

Obi Wan: Fine then.... I'm going out with (shudders) Kirsten.

Sabra: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! THEY MAKE SUCH A CUTE COUPLE!!!!!!!!! When's the wedding?

Obi Wan: WHAT?????? I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH HER!!!!!!!

Sabra: Yes you are! You just admitted it!

Obi Wan: But that was just to get you to shut up!

Sabra is too busy decorating the ship to listen to Obi Wan. Obi Wan sits down to cry.

Obi Wan (muttering): Why can't I kill them? At least I can put a roll of Duct tape over their mouths. Hopefully I can.

Meanwhile..............................

Stephanie: I hope that Obi, Qui Gon, and Anakin are ok...........

Carrie: Me too......... It seems like it's been forever since we last saw them. That really sucks. Who are we gonna have fun with now?

Erica: Oh, _we _have someone..........

Zoom out to someone tied to a chair. It's Luke, surrounded by Furbys and all 60,000 of the clones playing with the Furbys.

Anonymous Furby: MAMA! ME HUNGRY!!!!!!!! AH AH!!!!!!!

Carrie Clone 10,592: Here Luke, you seem bored. _You_ can play with the Furby now...

Luke: No, really. Don't....

It was too late. Carrie clone 10, 592 has already placed her Furby in his lap. The rest of the clones place their Furbies on the floor by him. 

Anonymous Furby: I'M HUNGRY!!!! AH AH!!!!

All of the Furbys (shouting): FEED US NOW, LUKE!!!!!!!

Luke: HELP ME!!!!!!!! SOMEBODY!!!!!! ANYBODY!!!  JUST SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!

Back in the Ship…

Anakin: Did you just hear something? Sounds like someone pounding on the floor.

Obi Wan/Qui Gon/Kirsten/Sabra: Nope.

Kirsten: I think you're insane.

Sabra: Yeah. I think you're imagining things.

They then heard a loud THUMP and someone yelling "HELP ME!!!!!!!!!" Then they saw Luke crash through the door with a chair on his back and millions of Furbys chasing after him. 

Luke: THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! Where's the script?

Qui-Gon: Luke??? What are you doing here?

Luke: No time to talk... need the script.

A big mysterious hand, about as big as the people, slides into the ship and hands Luke the script.  Luke bends over it and scribbles, muttering to himself.

Luke: There! Finished.

Anakin: What did you do?

Luke: I made Carrie, Erica, Stephanie, and me be on this ship too.  I made all the clones go back home.

Obi-Wan: Why didn't you just re-write it so that Kirsten, Sabra, Stephanie, Erica, and Carrie had to go home too?

Luke: I just had to suffer forever with thousands of clones playing with Furbies... it's your turn to be tortured...

With that, Luke skips out the door.

Qui-Gon (as the door is shutting): But... we had to suffer through Kirsten and Sabra...

Anakin: Well, ummmm.  What do we do now?

Obi-Wan: We need to find something to occupy them with.

Qui-Gon: And fast, or they'll find something themselves.

During all of this, they haven't noticed how quiet it's gotten.  Finally getting suspicious, they turn around to spot the girls playing a game.

Obi-Wan: Ooo! Charades! I love this game!

The three guys walk over and join their game.  Carrie is acting first.  She stands, at attention, and moves her index finger from her eye down her cheek.

Anakin: A person crying?

Carrie shakes her head no.

Qui-Gon: A sad person?

Carrie shakes her head no again.

Suddenly Sabra stands up, jumping with excitement.

Sabra: It's the emotional hardships of an Indian girl as her people have been moved out of their homeland across strange lands and her getting separated on the way!

Everyone just stares at Sabra. Carrie shakes her head no. 

Kirsten: I know! It's the emotional hardships of an Indian _boy_ as _his_ people have been moved out of their homeland across strange lands and _him_ getting separated on the way.

The guys just roll their eyes at her.

Carrie: Yay! Kirsten got it right!

Qui-Gon:  How did she get all that from that?

Anakin: It's best not to question their logic.

Kirsten skips to the front and sticks two fingers up from behind her head.

Obi-Wan (stands up, jumping with joy): The social changes that have taken place since Easter has become yet another capitalistic holiday created just so the candy business can get more money into their greasy pockets?

All they guys start high-fiving Obi-Wan.

Sabra: No stupid, it's a bunny.

Kirsten: Yup, Sabra got it right.

Obi-Wan: Bu... Bu...

Qui-Gon: Come on, let's get out of here

Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Anakin all leave, Obi-Wan still muttering Bu... Bu...

Sabra: Yay! We finally got rid of them!

Erica: Yeah, I thought it would take forever for them to leave.

Kirsten: Anyways, we each know our roles to play, right?

Sabra/Stephanie/Erica/Carrie: Yes...

Kirsten: Ok... then let's get going.

Sabra: WAIT!!! We have to do our little hands on top of each other sports thing!

Stephanie: But they can be back at any moment!

Sabra: I don't care.  Come on...

All the girls get in a circle and out their hands on each other's hands.

Kirsten: 1

Sabra: 2

Erica: 3!

Sabra/Kirsten/Stephanie/Erica/Carrie: LET'S DRINK AMP!!!

They all look around them, seeing if anyone had heard them, then start giggling.  Carrie, Erica, and Stephanie leave the room from a different door then the guys used, and Kirsten and Sabra leave from a third different door.

Luke (walking in from a 4th door): Hey, is something going on in here? I thought I hea- Hey! Where'd everybody go? (shouting) Obi-Wan! Qui-Gon! Anakin!

In a different room in the ship.  Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Qui-Gon are in it playing poker.

Qui-Gon: Hey, I think I just heard Luke calling us…

Anakin: Yeah, I heard him too.

Obi-Wan: He's probably just trying to get us to help him handle the girls…

Anakin: Probably

Qui-Gon: Well I say we leave him to suffer by himself then. He's the one that let Carrie, Erica, and Stephanie be on the ship… 

Obi-Wan: Hey, that is true... ok then.

The guys go back to playing their poker game.

Back in the original room…

Luke: Those idiots! Why wont they come? Oh wait… I need to blow our secret super power whistles!

Luke pulls a bright, neon pink whistle out of his pocket it and blows it, but no sound is heard.  Luke gets frustrated, bangs it against a table, and blows it again.  This time, it plays a cute little tune.  Suddenly, 3 doors open, then slam shut, revealing a shocking development…Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Anakin have appeared, each wearing skin tight jumpsuits, with gaudy belts, capes, and headbands and wristbands around their foreheads and wrists.  Obi-Wan is all in bright blue, Qui-Gon is in neon green, and Anakin is in vivid yellow.

Qui-Gon: What's wrong fellow Star-kateer?

Luke (laughing hysterically): Oh man! I had forgotten how hilarious you guys looked in those uniforms!!!

The three guys return his statement with evil glares.  One of them uses the force to summon up a changing screen, while the others used their powers to change Luke.  Suddenly, the screen disappears to reveal Luke… dressed all in pink.

Luke: Aww man, why'd you guys have to do that?

Anakin: If we have to suffer, you have to suffer.

Luke: Fine, Fine.  Anyways, I called you all here because we have a problem.

Obi-Wan (interrupting): Somebody ate all the blueberry pies we were saving for dinner again? 

Everybody stares pointedly at Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon: Hey, I was hungry… How was I supposed to know they were for dinner?

Obi-Wan: There was a Post-It note stuck on it that said "Do Not Eat…Saving For Dinner.  This means _YOU _Qui-Gon!"

Anakin: We ended up having to eat frozen water for dessert!

Qui-Gon: Well-

The rest of his words are drowned out as the three of them start arguing.  Finally getting frustrated, Luke blows his whistle again.  They promptly stop their arguing.

Luke: No! This is _not _about the blueberry pies; although I do have to agree with Qui-Gon that food should not be left lying out on a counter by itself with a knife and a plate right next to it...

Anakin: But…

Luke: No buts! Just listen! Kirsten, Sabra, Stephanie, Carrie, and Erica have all disappeared.

Anakin, Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan start cheering.  Luke has to blow the whistle again to get them to listen.

Luke: Wait! This is not a good thing.  Now listen for once! We are less than a day away from Garbleglockinheimanshloshers territory.  Now, the girls aren't on the ship, or we'd have heard explosions by now.  The only option that leaves us is that they are not here anymore.  I am almost positive that if we check the flyers, they'd be gone.  If the girls go into GGHS's territory, it could bring awful repercussions, including death for us and the rest of the universe.  We have to find the girls before they do any lasting damage! And since you guys didn't come when I first called, who knows how far they are now?

Qui-Gon: The other side of the universe?

Anakin smacks Qui-Gon in the head.

Obi-Wan: So we have to go find the girls… and fast.  The fate of the world rests in our hands!

Qui-Goon: And the fate of all blueberry pies… without the people, who would make them?

Everybody smacks Qui-Gon in the head then leave out separate doors.

THE END! (For now!)

Author's Note: Steph- Hey all… You like?  We worked hard on it… Anyway... we've now reached the end of the finished-writing-stories-but-haven't-posted-yet stories.  We're still writing the next one, Livewire: A Whole New Experience.  But as soon as we finish it, we'll post J.  Anyhoo, Hope you liked! Please review!

Author's Note: Sabra- Hi everyone in fan fiction land! Did you find enjoyment in our 4th story? Sorry… I'm trying to sound smarter. Oh well. J Please review. But please read it before you review it. 

Author's Note: Kirsten- Hey and hi everyone! Well, I don't have much to say except for the usual 'come review out story' and yada yada blah blah blah. Little Leggie isn't gonna say anything since he is currently convincing Little Obi Wan to chug a 44 oz slushie. I gotta go stop them. HUGGLES!

Disclaimer: We own NOTHING…Honestly! I swear! What? You don't believe me!?!?! FINE! Take my trumpet! See if I care! I hope you're happy now that you've taken away my only possession in life! Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go skulk in a corner now… 


End file.
